


Moonlit Memories

by Anonymous



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel and Bobby reminisce in bed on their memories together.
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Daniel LaRusso
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Moonlit Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of a Fanfiction I wrote back in 2013, which I ended up deleting because my friends made fun of me for it. But I really like this fic, so I'm reuploading it now.

Daniel looked at photos in the bottom drawer of his bedroom. There were photos of him, his friends, him and his ex-girlfriend Ali. He scowled at it.  
  
His boyfriend Bobby wrapped his arms around Daniel from behind, kissing his neck. "Danny, baby, let's go to sleep soon, okay?"  
  
Daniel smiled and turned to kiss him on the lips. "Okay, babe."  
  
The two boys climbed into bed as Daniel turned off the light. Daniel lay down and faced Bobby with a smile.  
  
"I remember when you first moved here," Bobby said. "I first saw you at the beach party. I knew Johnny was going to sabotage the party, and I tried to stop him. I didn't want him to beat up that sexy little ass of yours," Bobby said, the two kissing in bed as Bobby let his tongue inside Daniel's mouth, the two's tongues playing with each other.  
  
"That's your job," Daniel purred in Bobby's ear, nipping at his lobe.  
  
"And during soccer tryouts when Johnny told me to tackle you," he said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry I got you kicked off. But you looked really sexy pinned down. I really wanted to fuck you right there," Bobby said, wrapping Daniel's leg around him as he kissed his neck, leaving small bites and tongue flicks.  
  
"I didn't care I got kicked off, really. I'm sorry I punched you at that time, babe. But I liked the way you pinned me down. It made me so horny." Daniel smiled and moaned out.  
  
"I also remember on halloween when you wore that shower costume. I wanted to hide in there with you, kiss you and make love to you in there." He took off Daniel's pajama shirt kissing and licking his torso, licking his nipples and running his hand up and down his abdomens.  
  
"I would've let you. We could've had some really sexy fun in there." Daniel breathed out. "I would've let you suck me off, you know I love it when you do that, baby."  
  
"Sometimes at school, I would watch you with Ali. I was really jealous. I wanted to be the one to kiss you and hold hands with you."  
  
"But now you're mine," Daniel whispered as Bobby grabbed and massaged his ass in his hands.  
  
"And when coach Kreese made me hurt you..." He touched Daniel's face and looked into his eyes. He kissed him again. "...I wanted to hurt myself. I never, ever wanted to hurt my beautiful angel. I loved you so much and I still do." He kissed him hard. "I hope you know that, Daniel."  
  
"I do." Daniel smiled at him and stroked his hair. "I do know. And after the tournament, you came and checked up on my leg when my mom was at work. I told you that my leg hurt and so you touched my knee, slowly moving your hand up until you felt how horny I was at your touch. You looked at me and we smiled to each other, and you stripped me naked and you took off all your clothes, and we had so much sex that my body hurt after all of it, but I liked it. I liked the way you made me feel. And this very bed is where we did it." Daniel kissed him again. "And even at school, everytime we saw each other...we'd smile at each other, a signal that meant we'd meet in the boy's bathroom, lock the door, hide in a stall and you'd suck me off, or I'd jack you off, or even sometimes we'd get horny off each other and rub ourselves up against each other without taking off our clothes. I loved it every time."  
  
"Mmph, baby, you're making me horny again." Bobby replied, Daniel slipping his hand in Bobby's pants.  
  
"Yeah, babe. I can feel it...I can feel how horny you are..." Daniel stroked and squeezed Bobby's length.  
  
"Ahh, Daniel. When I first met you, I'd never thought you'd be so naughty...and great at sex, too..." Bobby bit his lip and let out a little moan. "Even at school, I couldn't talk to you without the urge to hold you close or kiss you."  
  
Daniel kissed him. "Now you can all you want."  
  
"You look so sexy in the moonlight," Bobby said, kissing Daniel. "I always wanted this."  
  
"It's what I've been wanting too. I love you so much."  
  
Bobby held his hand and squeezed. "I love you too. So I'll treat you nicely tonight...I'll do your favorite."  
  
"Hmm?" Daniel replied. Bobby slid under the covers and pulled off Daniel's pajama pants and underwear.  
  
He licked the head, then slowly took it in his mouth, sucking as he went further, Daniel moaning. He took more in his mouth as he gripped Daniel's hips, making small circles with his thumbs.  
  
He went faster, sucking more as Daniel bucked his hips. "Yeah, baby...just like that..."  
  
"Mmph...I'm gonna cum..." Daniel sighed. And he moaned loudly, a high pitched dreamy moan as he shot out into Bobby's mouth as he swallowed and swallowed until Daniel finished his load.  
  
Bobby went back up and kissed Daniel. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
"Goodnight," Daniel said with a smile.


End file.
